In Sickness
by Ezra Verwayn
Summary: In a Ministry regulated Line Recovery Act Hadrian Potter-Peverell must submit a form to find a husband. It's within that form that his greatest secret was let out. As a teen in remission it wasn't in his plans for his cancer status to be let out, let alone having to hope he stayed in remission during the chaos of marrying a man and having children. CANCER!FIC SLASH! M-PREG!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Nuggies! How you guys doin? Um I really don't have anything to say about this. I guess first thing first.

This is a cancer fic.

Cancer is nothing to laugh about. It's nothing to make fun of or joke around about. It can tear families apart. Just as it can bring families together. Cancer has its up and down, just like life does and it's another part of life that we really can't explain why. Why it chose our family members or why them and not me... Why did it take our family/friend away from us… why it exists.

Now, if you can go to someone you know who survived having cancer and tell them you love them and that you're glad that they are here. Hug them. Hold their hands. Kiss their cheeks.

Because I can't.

I want this fic not only to be a fanfiction to entertain, but a fanfiction to inform, because those commercials you see on tv don't do justice to the ones actually affected by this.

If you're reading this and you have survived cancer, if you're in remission, then I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're still alive and kicking and having fun, and DON'T let anyone tell you otherwise. DON'T let others pity you because of it. YOU are a WARRIOR. A SURVIVOR. And no one will forget you.

Anyway, onto the necessaries of the fanfic.

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None so far. More of a information/background-ish chapter than a talking back and forth chapter.

Pairing: Hadrian/Blaise

Bashing: Hermione, Ron, maybe others.

Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

Anything else I'll add later.

Btw I changed middle names here and there.

* * *

It started like any other day the sun was shining with sparse clouds in the sky, birds were chirping, dogs were barking, kids were playing, and there was a nice cool breeze to break the heat. It was summer and everyone was back from school and were fully taking advantage of their free time. Even Hadrian Potter.

Yup, Hadrian Potter-Peverell. Not Harry Potter.

Hadrian Vencentius Potter-Peverell was the name he had found on his birth certificate at the end of the school year after going to Gringotts. He was confused as to why that was his name when he was told all his life, well really since he was five and started attending school, that his name was _Harry James Potter._ He had been lied to. As simple as that.

His account Managers, Knarltooth, his Potter Manager, and Ironclaw, his Peverell Manager, had told him it was because of a stipulation in the Peverell and Potter lines. If both lines were to fall to one member male or female they were to have the name Potter-Peverell or Peverell-Potter depending on which line the last member was born in. His father, James Henraikus Potter, was just a Potter because apparently, he had an older brother, Vincent Fleamont Potter. It was where his middle name came from. The older Potter was killed the day right before his own parents died. No one knows what happened to him.

He was also to be put in a new Ministry regulation to try and increase the population of witches and wizards for the next generation. The youngest, according to the Ministry letter, was Ginerva Mollina Weasley while the oldest was Severus Tobianos Snape-Prince. He was to fill out a paper about himself and what he was looking for. A few of the questions he was a little apprehensive filling out. He didn't want anyone to know about… it.

 _Name:_

 _Hadrian Vencentius Potter-Peverell_

 _Age:_

 _16_

 _Sexual Orientation:_

 _Male/Submissive/Bearer_

 _Medical Conditions:_

 _In remission for childhood cancer Acute Lymphpblastic Leukemia._

 _Malnourished_

 _Anemic_

 _Impaired Vision_

 _-continues on-_

He was scared once he had sent the paper back to the Ministry. There were more questions than he thought there were going to be. He knew because of his fame and status as a bearer he would be sought out and be given to another man quickly, but he never expected for a Ministry official to show up at his relatives and take him to the Ministry. His claim about being a bearer had to be tested and they had to make sure that his cancer was in remission and wouldn't mess with the possibility of him having children.

He met with Healer Maverick and Nurse Hyperion. They took his blood, with his permission, and did every test they could under the sun to make sure he was healthy enough for his husband and to bear children and if he were become cancerous again they could help in everyway possible.

While he was there in the building, and because of his famous status, they told him that he could have the first pick of a husband. He was left with a few choices that matched him, so he picked the ones that were his own age to a year older.

 _Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

 _Neville Franklin Longbottom_

 _Cormac Nervium McLaggen_

 _Dean Layfet Thomas_

 _Blaise Lorenzo Zabini-Esposito_

Each name came with a picture and it was the last one that caught his eye. A muscular black male. His fingers trembled as they ran across the sharp angular face and the defined jaw with the full lips, but that wasn't what drew him in. It was the eyes. Intense filled with emotion. A beautiful golden amber with hints of blue around the pupil.

He pointed him out to the official and was given his address so he could mail him to get to know the older male. He took a deep breath and bit the inside of his lip before giving the official a goodbye. The dark haired teen would have to purchase another owl or other messenger bird. His precious Hedwig was killed by his Uncle in a fit of rage.

He made his way to Diagon Alley to do so. He paused at the door before gulping and walking into the Elopes Owl Emporium. He was greeted with the chirps and barks and flapping of wings from the birds as he made his way through them. He was greeted by the employee and was shown where the messenger birds he had were available.

There was a large black owl with large amber eyes.

A small brown owl with green eyes.

A larger dark brown colored hawk with black eyes.

And lastly a rather large gold feathered beast of an eagle hawk hybrid with silver colored eyes.

Hadrian chose the last one. It was a vast difference to his Hedwig and he hoped that it wouldn't make him compare the two. He named his Golden Eagle Hawk, Xerxes (Zerk-Zeez). He hoped that Xerxes got along with his newest familiar. The Ministry and his Healer made him get a Service Dog. He was going to pick him up the next day. He even got to choose the breed and he chose a large thick white furred dog called a Samoyed that he was lucky to name, Nyx.

It was close to the sun fully setting by the time he made it to his new flat. He was given forms to fill out for his emancipation and he was quick to pick out a new place to live. It was Sirius' old flat. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was all the photos. They were of a younger Sirius with James and Remus and Lily. They were the first photos he had seen of them outside of the photo album he was given in first year by Hagrid. He spent the night looking at the photos and even managed to write a quick letter to his new… fiancé… he guessed it was he was to be called now before falling asleep in the softest bed he had even laid in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Nuggies! How you guys doin? So, with everything I've said in the first chapter there's nothing really to say here but R'n'R and I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None so far.

Pairing: Hadrian/Blaise

Bashing: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, maybe others.

Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

Anything else I'll add later.

* * *

Hadrian woke up later in the day than he had planned. He winced as his head throbbed and his left elbow ached. He sighed and quickly downed the pain reliever potion his elf, Kreacher, left on his side table. After what happened at the Ministry with his godfather falling into the Veil he had made his way back to Grimmauld and hid there with only Kreacher for company until school ended and summer started. Hadrian spoke with the old elf even if the elf didn't talk back or mumbled insults under his breath.

It wasn't until he found Regulus' room and the Slytherins' journal that the elf had confessed to him. He learned of the Horcruxes and many rituals dealing with them within the Black Library before hesitantly sending a letter to his Potion Professor, Severus Snape, requesting a time they could meet up. Hadrian knew that Snape was truly loyal to the Dark Side thanks to the visions that had been plaguing him since last year. What he had seen in those visions started making him question everything.

He saw how the Dark helped each other. How kind they were to each other. He didn't see the Darkness that the Light, that Dumbledore, told him. He saw a family even closer than the Weasleys were. He wanted that.

He sighed and shook his head as he sent Xerxes on his way before gathering everything he needed to go get Nyx. Hadrian walked over to the fireplace and moved a brick over to so he could get to the Floo powder he had found yesterday while exploring.

"Ministry of Magic, Department of Medical Assistance, Florence Nightwing's office!" He called out clearly as he stepped into the green flames. He held his breath and charmed his eyes and glasses to repel the ashes as he spun through the system. He stepped out, quite elegantly, of the fireplace and was greeted by a couple of people in the office.

Florence Nightwing, his case worker, sat behind his desk. His greying brown hair was brushed back into a small ponytail and his light brown eyes filled with kindness filled his appearance as the man greeted him and offered him a seat. "Good afternoon Hadrian," the older man said as the teen sat down.

"Good afternoon," he said softly before turning to the other person in the room. She was small in stature like himself with long curly blonde hair and light green eyes. "May I ask who you are?"

She smiled at him and gave him a kind look, "I'm Mary Grey the trainer for your service dog, Nyx," she said as she held her hand out.

Hadrian looked at her wide eyed and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Grey," he said as he sat back in his seat.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Now, I'm here to bring you Nyx as well answer any questions if you have any," she said as she crossed her legs.

"I don't really have any questions that haven't been addressed before," Hadrian said as he looked over to see Mr. Nightwing working on his papers.

"Alright. All I need to do then is register you as Nyx's owner and him as your new familiar before we bind you two together," she told him as she bent down to get her briefcase. She pulled out a few pieces of paper and gave him a blood quill, not noticing his wince as he wrote his name on the documents, she also grabbed the potion that Hadrian needed to add a drop of blood into before Nyx could take it. "I'll be right back Hadrian," she said as stood up, "I have to go gather Nyx."

Hadrian nodded and sat back with a deep breath. He couldn't help but bounce his leg silently as he felt nervous meeting his service dog. He hoped they could get along and that the potion would take. He had heard that sometimes if the familiar and the witch/wizard were not compatible the potion wouldn't take, and it could damage the familiar.

It seemed like hours had passed, but it was only a few minutes, by the time she showed up. Hadrian looked at the four legged beast like dog beside her and teared up. He sniffled and hid his face in his hands. No more would he be alone when he had a seizure or fainted. He had a companion now. Someone that would be there for him when no one else was. He felt the bond between them strengthen when Nyx placed his big furry head on his lap.

Hadrian shakily began petting him and whispering to him. The other two people in the room thankfully gave him his privacy as he bonded with his new familiar. "C-Can I take him home now?" Hadrian asked once he wiped the tears from his face.

Mary smiled and nodded as he gave the teen a few more documents and a legal certificate showing that Nyx was a legal service dog and was owned by Hadrian. He was also given a few patches to put of Nyx's vest if he wanted them on there and finally gave him a hug before the teen left with his new familiar.

Hadrian charmed his familiar so his brilliant white fur and his eyes and nose wouldn't get coated in ashes as they flooed to the flat. Hadrian had Kreacher go out and gather things a dog would need for the flat along with some treats and toys for 'down time' when Nyx wasn't in his vest. When they got into the flat Hadrian took the vest off, along with the charms, so he could spell the patches on it.

He started giggling as he read the patches. One said, 'Talk to the booty 'cause this dog is on duty.'

There was, 'STOP! DO NOT PET! I'M WORKING!' in large bold letters.

And, 'MEDICAL ALERT SERVICE DOG!'

Along with, 'DO NOT SEPARATE SERVICE DOG FROM HANDLER.'

There were a few more, but he decided on these ones for the patches at the moment. He quickly charmed the patches on before hanging the vest by the fireplace. He turned around and saw Nyx sitting and wagging his tail waiting for him. He smiled and scratched him behind his ear before turning to the many boxes Kreacher had gotten of dog things and began to unpack.

"Look Nyx! A cute doggy bed so you can sleep comfortably," he said as he showed the large puffy dog bed. It was dark in color with a lighter cream color middle. He decided to put it in his room beside the bed. He found grooming supplies and banished them to the bathroom with a flick of his hand. He did the same with the food and treats to the kitchen and the toys to a toy box by the fireplace. He cleaned up the trash and cleaned the dog bowls before filling them and placing them on an elevated tray so Nyx didn't have to bend down so low to eat.

"Kraaaw!"

Hadrian jumped and looked over and saw that Xerxes was back with a letter and a package tied to his foot. He walked over and ran his fingers over the bird's crest and gave him fresh water and treats after grabbing the items from his foot. He felt the sharp beak softly run through his hair before pulling away to see to his mail.

The box was wrapped with muted red paper and a soft shimmery silver ribbon wrapped around it. He couldn't help the thought of Gryffindor and Slytherin colors as he set it to the side. He grabbed the letter and after sensing no ill or manipulating spell casting on the paper he opened the parchment to see beautiful curved writing.

 _Dearest Hadrian,_

 _It had come as a shock when I received your letter right before the letter from the Ministry. I really wasn't expecting a notice so soon pertaining to LRA. I was even more shocked when I read that you had chosen me._

 _After reading the Ministry letter then yours I can't help but be elated that you had in fact chosen me over everyone else. I wasn't aware you even knew I existed as I always stayed in the background._

 _I wasn't aware of how much everyone really doesn't know the real Hadrian, myself included. If I may, could we get to know each other during this engagement before the required marriage date? I would very much like to get to know my new little soon-to-be spouse. How about I start with giving you a few things to know about me?_

 _I am quiet and only speak when I feel the need to._

 _I am very protective of what and who I think is mine._

 _I love reading in front of the fireplace with a glass of wine._

 _I always look after the ones I love._

 _I'm an animal person._

 _What about yourself? You ask me questions and I'll answer and vice versa?_

 _Looking forward to your next letter,_

 _B.L.Z.E_

 _p.s. Your bird. What breed is he? And his name? He's a very beautiful and strong bird._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Nuggies! How you guys doin? So, with everything I've said in the first chapter there's nothing really to say here but R'n'R and I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None so far.

Pairing: Hadrian/Blaise

Bashing: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, maybe others.

Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

Anything else I'll add later.

* * *

 _Dear Blaise,_

 _I can honestly say that I was surprised myself when I was given the chance to choose my own husband. You were the only one I didn't really have a history with in the list I was given. My bird is a hybrid Golden Eagle Hawk named Xerxes. It was recommended that I purchase a messenger bird after my Snowy Owl, Hedwig, was killed._

 _Some things to know about me,_

 _I don't like yelling._

 _I like to feel warm as I dislike the cold._

 _I love soft warm cuddly things like blankets._

 _Cuddles are a must._

 _I will defend what and who I care about no matter the danger._

 _I love to go exploring and discovering new things._

 _I am also an animal person._

 _There is one more thing I should tell you, but it wouldn't feel right to tell you about it in a letter. It was purposely left out of the Ministry letter per my request to tell you about it myself. I would like to meet up with you in a neutral place so I can tell you. I would prefer it be in the Mundane side since I do not wish to have other Magicals know about it._

 _Well, onto questions for you._

 _Who's your favorite author? Genre?_

 _Favorite class? Least favorite?_

 _If you could have anything in the world what would it be?_

 _Eagerly awaiting your response,_

 _HVPP_

* * *

Hadrian took a deep breath as he folded the letter and placed it in an envelope before sealing it with his wax seal. He sent it off with Xerxes once he was sure his bird was fed and watered before he left. He turned to the present and picked it up before sitting on the couch in the living room with Nyx jumping up to sit next to him. He ran his hand through soft white fur before opening the present with his other free hand. He took out a white stone box from the cardboard one. There were small leaf and lily designs in silver inlaid in the stone and when he opened it up he was amazed at the black silk bedding in which the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen laid. The ametrine gemstone was shaped into a triangle making the purples and gold orange stand out brightly against the silver, or white gold (he couldn't tell which), frame. He cast a small spell to see if it had any magic to it and he could only see that it had protective spells on it.

He picked up the delicate necklace and carefully slipped it on. It felt light as it laid against the hollow of his neck. "What do you think Nyx? Does it look good?" he asked as he turned to his fluffy white cloud of a dog. The cloud let out a quiet huff making Hadrian giggle before getting up. "Well, I think we should go out. I feels a bit stuffy in here," he murmured as he went to change his wizarding clothes to his mundane ones.

Hadrian slipped on black skinny jeans along with his grey converse. He put on a white t-shirt and a green flannel shirt before grabbing his wallet with wizard money he had converted to mundane money. He collected his key to lock the flat up before heading to the living room.

"Nyx! Vest!" he called out from the hall to the dog knowing that Nyx knew that command from his training. He heard a soft thump before he entered the living room. He saw his dog sitting with the vest in his mouth wagging his tail. "Good boy!" he said as he walked over and gave Nyx a scratch behind his ears. He took the vest and with little trouble he managed to get the vest on properly before putting a small clip on pack onto his own hip with dog treats and little doggy bags in case Nyx used the bathroom.

He walked over to the door with Nyx following and grabbed Nyx's leash to clip onto the vest and then wrap around his waist to make it a hands free leash. He gave Nyx an ear scratch before opening the door and locking it behind him once they were out of the flat. He walked down the stairs to leave the building and headed right towards the park. As they walked he noticed the looks people gave them and the space they made in effort not to get in his and his furry companions' way.

Hadrian walked into a park that was filled with families and their children and he even spotted a children's party. He hummed and decided that this would be a great place to see how Nyx does in a loud crowded place. He stopped on the grass in a area he thought was empty enough as well as crowded, but not too crowded. He looked down to see Nyx looking around and frowned slightly.

"Nyx," he said as he snapped his fingers to get his dogs' attention. The bright blue eyes looked up at him immediately making him smile, "Focus," he said as he tapped his chest. Nyx gave out a low ruff as he kept his eyes on his now smiling handler. Hadrian praised him and gave him a small treat before he began walking. He worked on his lay downs and stays as well as fetching his items like his wallet or the small bag from feet away. He knew he had gotten attention from several people and quite a few of them wanted to pet Nyx, but he had to tell them no and he even had to pull Nyx away and lead him to another spot.

He listened as people got mad at him for not letting them pet or play with Nyx or let their children near the dog. He also heard a few people say something about Nyx being a service dog and then walk away. One person in particular kept following him through the park berating him every time he denied a person a pet or asked them not to acknowledge his dog.

"You are being completely selfish you know!"

"You could let them pet or play with your dog!"

"You're being a complete arsehole!"

"You're abusing your dog by not letting people interact with him!"

"He's going to be vicious since you're not making him sociable with others!"

He kept hearing this woman behind him making these comments and frankly he was getting fed up with it. He could feel his anger and anxiety rise up in him making Nyx paw at his foot and press his nose into his hand or side every once in a while.

"Frankly ma'am are you completely fucking blind!" he said once he had enough of her berating. He turned towards her and saw the pudgy woman with hair that hadn't looked washed in days. He pointed at the vest Nyx wore which was standing out as it was black against his white fur. "Can't you read?! Nyx is a service dog! A medical alert dog! He is fucking working! He is not to be disturbed when he wears his vest so to be sure he doesn't miss an alert that could send me to a hospital if I don't get to a safe place before I have a seizure! So no I don't have to let someone pet him or play with him! I have to make sure he's focused on me so I don't get hurt by falling! Now, if you kindly leave me and my service dog alone I won't call over the police officer that is currently behind you staring at us wondering what is going on and if he needs to step in!"

He panted slightly as he used a lot of his energy and breath in the little speech. He watched as her face reddened in anger or embarrassment before she started going off again. He signaled to the officer he needed some help making the woman suddenly stop what she was saying. It only took a few minutes for what seemed like hours, but the woman was sent away with a ticket and his vision blurred. He felt Nyx press against his side as his legs shook and he heard the officer say something, but his ears sounded like they were full of cotton.

He fell dizzily to his knees then onto his back before he felt his body shake uncontrollably. His vision blackened and he felt something soft being quickly placed under his head so it didn't bang against the concrete of the side walk. It felt like an eternity before his senses came back to him along with his stomach emptying itself onto the ground beside him. He felt Nyx move from laying on top of him where he was applying deep pressure therapy onto him. He guessed that Nyx was doing that after his body stopped shaking because anxiety caused his seizure.

He lifted his hand and ran a hand through the white fur and murmured that he was a good boy and that he was okay. It took him a few minutes before he was able to sit up with the help of the officer, who was kind enough to stay with him during the episode. He assured the officer he didn't need to go to the hospital and was offered a ride home. He smiled and took the offer. He was slowly helped to the officers' car and taken home after reassuring the officer that he was really okay.

He shuffled into the flat and quickly showered to get ready for a nap. He saw that Xerxes was back after taking Nyx's vest off, which was surprising since the last letter took longer to get there, meaning that Blaise might be in London somewhere. He gave his bird a small smile and a pet before falling onto his couch and dragging the blanket up to his shoulders. He smiled as he felt his furry boy climb onto the couch with him before he fell asleep to recover from the episode earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Nuggies! How you guys doin? So, with everything I've said in the first chapter there's nothing really to say here but R'n'R and I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None so far.

Pairing: Hadrian/Blaise

Bashing: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, maybe others.

Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

Anything else I'll add later.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Hadrian groaned as he woke up. He was warm, which he was thankful for, but he ached so badly. As he sat up his stomach rolled making him stop in his tracks until it calmed down again. He took deep even breaths as he leaned over his lap with his eyes closed trying to keep from being sick.

"Nyx, bucket," he murmured as he heard the clacking of his service dogs' nails on his hardwood floor. He kept his eyes closed until he heard the clacking get closer making him open his eyes slightly to see his white fluff ball holding his bathroom trash can by its handle in his mouth. He softly said a praise to him as he grabbed it and held it close.

A few moments later the room was filled with a sickingly sweet scent as he got sick in the bucket. It took a few more sick ups before he felt like he was ready to move form his position. He grabbed his wand from the coffee table and vanished the sick and cleaned the bucket before banishing it to the bathroom. "Nyx get me a water bottle," he told his dog before waving his wand to clean his mouth of left over bile.

He heard Nyx let out a soft woof before the clacking started again as the dog left. He slowly got up and shakily made his way to his bathroom to where his medicine was. He opened his cabinet and took a vial filled with a silver liquid with red and green swirls.

The potioneer said that it was mainly freely given blood from a unicorn and tears from a phoenix that negated the negatives that drinking unicorn blood usually gave the drinker. He later found out that it was Fawkes who had freely given his tears for the potion when the bird flamed into the room with a small note from Severus Snape. The Ministry had no choice in telling Madam Pomfrey and Severus Snape since they were the ones to take care of him during the last two years of schooling.

Hadrian leaned over the sink after taking his potion to make sure he wasn't going to be sick again. Once he was sure he was going to be fine he finished his business in the bathroom and walked out to see Nyx sitting with his water bottle. He smiled and knelt in front of the pup and took the bottle. He set it down beside him and reached forward with both hands to bury them in the soft fur. "Love you Nyx," he said softly against his forehead softly. He slowly got up from the floor with his water and walked out to the main room.

He made his way to the kitchen to get himself some plain toast and to feed both Nyx and Xerxes. He greeted his bird softly as he grabbed a few bits of cubed raw beef and hand fed Xerxes for a few treats before the predator got his usual meal that he hunted for. He was talking to him softly when he noticed the envelope tied to one of his feet. "Blaise," he murmured softly as he untied the letter and opened it.

 _My dearest Hadrian,_

 _I must say I have heard of many hybrids of messenger bird, but I've never quite heard of one like yours. Fast, protective, very smart, and offensive to others it doesn't like. Sounds like quite the bird. I am sorry to hear about your owl, Hedwig. She was a beautiful bird and seemed almost motherly to you if what I saw during meal times in the Great Hall was right._

 _I chuckled a bit reading the rest of the letter as it was unexpected from what the rumors about you have said, but I guess that those words were just that, rumors. I am glad you have trusted me enough with information like this and swear I won't tell another soul of what you have trusted to me. Though I must agree, cuddles are a must. I love sitting in front of fireplaces either on a fur rug or on a chair or couch with a glass of wine and a good book._

 _From your last few details of yourself I can tell you're very protective and not afraid to do something if someone speak ill of something or someone you love._

 _I too am an animal person. I have my owl of course, but I also have a wolf familiar. The story as to how I got her is quite a tale and I would like to share it face to face instead of a letter._

 _As for your questions,_

 _My favorite author is Janielle Peninski and favorite genre are fantasy books, especially the ones she has written._

 _My favorite class by far has to be Ancient Runes and my least favorite is Arithmancy._

 _If I could have anything in the world… I would love to have my father back._

 _Are you a morning person or a night owl?_

 _What is your favorite meal?_

 _Are you allergic to anything?_

 _What kind of sweets do you like?_

 _As for your request to meet somewhere, I'd be delighted to meet you. I'm currently in London for the next week getting school supplies and to catch up with a few classmates, but I'll make time for you. I'll always make time for you. There's a cafe near where I am staying called_ _The Roasted Bean_ _if you would like to meet there. It's a five minute walk from the Leaky. I'll be there today about two if you'd like to meet up then._

 _Awaiting your reply or arrival,_

 _BLZE_

Hadrian bit his lip as he read and reread the letter before sitting it down. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was only half past noon giving him enough time to shower and get ready.

Making up his mind he scurried from the kitchen and hurried back to his bathroom to get in the shower. He was only thankful that his stomach had settled down with the toast as he decided he wanted to shave. He bent over taking his magical razor and swiped up his leg quickly getting rid of all the hair on that leg before getting rid of the hair from the other leg.

Finishing his shower to used his wand to blow dry his hair and styled it afterward so it wasn't quite messy. He quickly dressed in grey skinny jeans with a few rips in the thighs and a soft black sweater with knee high black boots. He glanced up at the time and saw that an hour had passed making him hurry even more.

"Nyx! Vest!" he called out like he had yesterday as he grabbed a thigh pack and clipped it tightly on his thigh. He packed doggy bags, treats, a couple of extra potions spelled to look like pill bottles to muggles and put his medical alert bracelet on his wrists in case something happened and an EMT needed to see it.

He turned around and smiled as he saw Nyx sitting with his vest at his feet. "Good boy," he said as he slipped the best on his good boy and attached the leash onto his waist like yesterday. "Okay, let's go meet someone," he said as he rubbed him behind his fluffy ears. He walked out of his flat and locked the door before moving on down the road. He lived not to far from the Leaky and kept a look out for the cafe.

A few minutes later he saw the cafe. It was a cute little place decorated in golds and browns and cremes making it look warm and cozy. He stepped into the cafe and was greeted by the cashier. He watched as she looked down at Nyx before glancing back up at him.

"How can I help you today sir?" she asked as she placed her hands on the counter.

"Um I'd like a small hot peppermint mocha with whipped cream and chocolate shavings," he said as he glanced over the menu, "I'd also like a blueberry scone and do you have puppuccinos?"

"Yes we do sir. They're served in little throw away cups for the pups. Would you like one?" she asked as she typed his order into the computer.

"Yes please," he said as he gave her a big smile.

"Alright sir, you're total is going to be $6.39," she told him, "Will your payment be cash or card?"

"Card," he said as he swiped his card to pay. She nodded and smiled giving him his receipt. He left the register with his items and walked over to a table with two seats by the window.

"Nyx down," he said as he sat down unclipping the leash piece on his waist. He laid the leash on the floor by his good boy as he laid down before giving Nyx his whipped cream. He looked outside letting his drink cool and pondered until a soft sound came from the other side of the table.

He turned and looked up seeing a man in front of him. His mocha colored skin was clear from flaws and his eyes gleamed in the soft indoor lights. The man in front of him wore a grey sweater and white pants with a black over coat. "Blaise," he said softly as he stood up to greet him.

"Hadrian," came the warm voice that instantly reminded Hadrian of smooth melted chocolate on a crisp winter morning.

"Please sit," Hadrian said as he invited him to sit down. Nyx perked up at the sight of the unknown man. Hadrian reached down and gave the large dog a rub on his ear as Blaise took the chair across from his own.

"How are you?" came the low soothing voice.

"Better than yesterday," Hadrian said before taking a sip of his mocha, "and how are you?"

"I am well thank you," Blaise said as he gave the smaller man a small smile.

"W-Well, I honestly don't know how to put this," Hadrian said as he looked down at the table. He kept quiet for a few minutes and all the while Blaise kept silent letting him collect his thoughts which he was thankful for.

He took a deep breath before looking into amber eyes and began speaking, "it started when I was younger, about when I was six, I kept getting sick and dizzy and having seizures. My relatives finally had enough of it after a few months of me being sick and took me to a doctor, and well, I was diagnosed with Acute Lymphpblastic Leukemia, or ALL for short. I went through years of harsh chemo and radiation treatments for the cancer until I was in remission when I turned ten."

He watched Blaise as he spoke and saw a turbulent of emotions run through his eyes. "I went a year before getting sick again during the summer. I went through a few weeks of chemo and radiation again before I was deemed to be in remission again. So, far I'm still in remission, but that could change any second, and I still have nosebleeds and seizures. That's what Nyx is here for," he said as he looked down at his pup, "he's my service dog. By the time the beginning feast ends on September 1st everyone will know I have cancer. My questions for you are, do you still want to be with me? Can you handle all of the gossip and drama that comes with me? Do you want to stay with a ticking time bomb that can go off any minute? Can you trust my body to stay healthy enough to bear you children?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Nuggies! How you guys doin? So, with everything I've said in the first chapter there's nothing really to say here but R'n'R and I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None so far.

Pairing: Hadrian/Blaise

Bashing: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, maybe others.

Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

Anything else I'll add later.

Oh, and I use Google Translate for all my translations. If you see any wrong translations please feel free to KINDLY leave a review with the correct translation. All translations will follow after with ().

* * *

Blaise sat there watching and listening to the smaller more pale teen across from him. Cancer. That was something that had never crossed his mind on what Hadrian wanted to talk to him about. He sat back in his seat and thought over the questions the dark haired teen posed to him.

"Cancer or no cancer I will stay with you. Growing up I was taught that love, no matter how long or short you experience it, is always worth it. I don't worry about the gossip or the drama. My family makes enough to fuel lifetimes," he said with a small little chuckle making Hadrian give him a small quirk of his lips, "I don't think of you as a time bomb. Whatever happens, happens, and all that matters is that you enjoy what time you have left living it and not thinking of when your life ends and the things you haven't done. I may not know you fully yet, but I feel with just this little meeting of ours and your concern whether or not I would stay give me enough trust in you to be able to care for and look after our children."  
He kept his gaze on Hadrian as he spoke just like the other did to him when he spoke. He watched the relief and disbelief rush into those gorgeous green orbs as he spoke the last sentences.

"Thank you," Hadrian murmured softly as he smiled at him before he apologized, "Sorry for all the heavy questions."

Blaise waved it off before giving him a small smile, "Don't worry about it. I'm glad that I know it now instead of later in case I witness you having a seizure or a nosebleed and not know what to do." Hadrian gave him a small giggle as he sipped on his cooling mocha and nabbed a small bite of his scone as Blaise collected his own thoughts.

"My Nonna (Grandmother) had passed away due to cancer. I was six. At the time I didn't know what she was going through. As I grew and kept asking my Madre (Mother) where she was and if she was coming over with her homemade cookies like she did every Sunday. One day she sat down with me and explained what my Nonna had and what happened to her.  
I still to this day don't understand what she had to go through and I hopefully never will, but I remember one day my Nonna sat me down.  
But her last words to me is something that I'll always remember, 'Blaise, my piccolo amore (little love), one day I won't be here. One day will be the very last I stay here on this Earth, but when that day comes I hope you know that I love you, my piccolo amore, and that I will never truly leave you as my love for you will still burn as bright as the Stella della sera (Evening Star). Don't remember me in my last days when I am weak and weary. Remember the days we spent together chasing the butterflies and watching the races, my piccolo amore. Remember the happy times we spent together.""

Hadrian kept his gaze steady as Blaise rambled on softly about his grandmother. He teared up listening to Blaise speak the last words his grandmother spoke to him.

"It really is true. Just with those words I can imagine how much she loved you and how much it means to her that you remember the happy times with her. If I ever pass away to this cancer that's exactly what I hope people will remember me by. The happy times, not the sad ones. I don't want anyone to cry sad tears for me. I'm not someone anyone should cry over," he said softly as he dried his eyes with the ends of his sleeve, "Merlin. These meds really mess with my hormones," he mumbled softly.

"Sorry. That was kind of heavy for a first meeting," Blaise apologized as he handed Hadrian a few napkins. Nyx whimpered softly until Hadrian reached down and reassured him that he was okay.

"It's okay. We got the really heavy stuff out of the way so the rest of this courtship thing will be smoothing sailing in terms of us getting to know one another right?" Hadrian said with a small chuckle and a smile.

"Right," Blaise said giving him his own smile, "How about we get out of here and walk around a bit? I heard from some classmates there's a really big mall around here. I've been wanting to check it out."

"Sure," Hadrian said as he quickly finished his scone and drink. He got up after ushering Nyx to move and bent down to grab the plastic cup to throw away. "Let's go!"

After leaving the small cafe Hadrian told Blaise that to get to the mall they needed to walk a few blocks. Thankfully Blaise agreed seeing as it was heavy rush hour and the streets were crowded with cars and people. Hadrian took Blaise's hand and lead him down the street. Some people were being polite as they moved out of the way for Nyx to get through and others were pointedly being obnoxious with the way they were calling his pup.

With a few soft, "Nyx, focus!" they made it all the way to mall with no mishaps. Hadrian enjoyed the looks Blaise made as he saw the size of the shopping mall.

"Hadrian you realize that all of Hogsmeade plus some could fit in that building," he asked the pale teen with a disbelief coating his voice making Hadrian chuckle and nod.

"Well let's go," he said as he lead the other into the building. Blaise looked up amazed at the glass ceiling then looked around to see all of the little shops in the building.

"This is amazing," he said as he let Hadrian take his hand in a tighter grip and lead him to different stores. They visited toy stores, comic book stores, clothing and shore stores, they also went into a pet store and got Nyx, the very good pup, a few toys for during down time and some treats.

It wasn't until they were almost done with their trip that Nyx had started acting anxious. He was pacing in front of Hadrian and pawing at his foot. Hadrian felt more than once of the pups' cold nose touch his hand and it was then that Hadrian realized that Nyx was trying to warn him of an upcoming seizure or fainting spell. Nyx was able to warn him ten minutes before it happened. Hadrian didn't understand how he could, but the pup was able to.

He bit his lip and looked at Blaise. He explained what was going on when the mocha colored teen asked what was going on. "What do we need to do?" Blaise asked as he heart began to race. He had never been around someone with medical issues like this. His Madre never let him be by his Nonna when she would have a seizure.

"Just need to find somewhere safe for me," Hadrian said as he began to look around. It was completely crowded in the mall, but he managed to find a security guard. Hadrian explained what was happening and the guard escorted them to a small area devoid of people. He thanked the guard and sat down just in time for the first tremors to start.

He saw Blaise moving to sit by him before his vision went black. He was still aware but he couldn't see. He felt his body shake and liquid falling down his cheek. He heard Blaise murmuring to him, but it was like his head was underwater with jets blasting on full.

Embarrassingly he felt his bladder empty on himself before he felt magic wash over him cleaning him up. He heard Nyx whining beside him and Blaise saying something before he fainted.

Hadrian came to minutes later to Nyx on his chest licking his neck and Blaise running his hand through his hair. "Hi," he rasped out as he opened his eyes.

"Hey," the older teen said softly keeping his fingers moving in his hair.

"Just give me a few moments and I'll be okay to go," Hadrian said as he ran his fingers through Nyx's fur. He reached up and grabbed Blaise's hand wanting the comfort smiling as he was given a small squeeze on his hand. They stayed their for a moment before Hadrian felt good enough to move.

"Can you take me home I feel a bit too shaky to go on my own?" Hadrian asked once they were out of the mall. They had found the security guard that led them to the area and thanked them again.

"Of course. Can I apparate you or do you have to walk?" Blaise asked as he let Hadrian hold onto his arm.

"Apparating is okay," he said softly, "I'll give you coordinates when we get to the apparation spot." He say Blaise nod as the older teen led him to the nearest spot. He gave him the coordinates to his home and closed his eyes as he grabbed Nyx's harness tightly. Nyx was trained to handle apparating so it was okay for him to tag along.

He felt the world spin and his breath taken away before his feet landed on concrete. Hadrian looked up to see his building and invited Blaise in to thank him for bringing him home and as a thanks for staying with him during his episode.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Nuggies! How you guys doin? So, with everything I've said in the first chapter there's nothing really to say here but R'n'R and I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None so far.

Pairing: Hadrian/Blaise

Bashing: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, maybe others.

Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

Anything else I'll add later.

Oh, and I use Google Translate for all my translations. If you see any wrong translations please feel free to KINDLY leave a review with the correct translation. All translations will follow after with ().

A/N: There are instances in which a person who has had cancer, falls into remission, but then gets cancer again and it turns out to be a different type of cancer than the one before it. My grandmother, may she forever rest in peace, had five different types of cancer through her lifetime before passing away at 59 a few months away from her 60th birthday.

P.S. I just recently got a new puppy and I named him Remus! He's fluffy and brown and white all over!

* * *

The summer passed by slowly in Hadrian's opinion. Blaise and himself had managed to meet a few more times during it, but they mostly exchanged letters. Just two letters a week, but Hadrian felt like he knew the darker Italian teen for years. Xerxes loved the exercised he was getting by sending the letters and the alleyways were more clean of rats than they have been in years according to his neighbors. Nyx, the sweet ball of fluff, had only gotten bigger and was now almost hip height on Hadrian.

Meaning Hadrian had to get a bigger vest to fit him. During one of their trips out to get to meet someone, a muggle, to get his new vest Hadrian had heard a soft mewing from one of the openings of an alley way. Finding a small soaked box he peered inside and saw a tiny little fluff ball soaked to the bone making all its long hair fall flat against its tiny body. He had picked it up and rushed back to the flat after calling the person he was supposed to meet to explain why he wasn't going to be there and if they could meet at another time.

He warmed up the kitten and gave it food all the while Nyx was sitting beside him letting off little huffs and pawing the ground. She, as he had checked the gender, was tricolored in orange, black, and white with rather large ears. She was quickly easing her way into his heart with her wide blue kitten eyes and soft meows, but he had already had his hands full with Xerxes and Nyx. He quickly fire called Blaise and explained about the kitten and wondered if he wanted her. To his happiness the dark Italian agreed and came over to get her.

A few weeks after the whole kitten rescue his Hogwarts letter came along with a few others. He quickly scanned his Hogwarts letter before opening the other one.

 _Harry,_

 _It has come to my attention that you have picked out a future husband without consulting me, but it has also come to my attention, thanks to Gringotts, that I am no longer your magical guardian. I must say Harry that I am extremely disappointed in these decisions you have made. You are in danger my dear boy, and the only way to protect you is under my hand._

 _I will be coming to get you in three days time to discuss these matters._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot)_

Hadrian rolled his eyes at the list of titles the old man plastered onto the letter like it made him seem more important. Hadrian threw the letter in the fire before pulling out the next one. He recognized the wax stamp on the back of this one. It was from Madame Pomfrey.

 _Harry Potter,_

 _It has come to my attention that you have chosen a spouse like many of the other students have this year as per the Line Recovery Act. Since this has happened I have been asked to hold a few required classes in the Great Hall after dinner hours to teach those in question sex safety and spells that can be used before, during, and after intercourse._

 _On an added note, I would like your company at the end of the Welcome Feast to go over your medical file and what to at least expect during the year. As we as get a copy of Nyx's Ministry/Trainer approved service dog certification to be added to your file so no one can argue about him being here._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Madame Pomfrey_

 _Hogwarts School Head Healer_

Hadrian hummed softly as he looked over at Nyx. He would need to go back to the ministry and see his case worker about getting a copy of the certificate. He also needed to decide a time to go to Diagon to get his school things. He put her letter down before grabbing the last one. He turned it over and he too recognized this one as Professor Snape's seal.

 _Brat,_

 _It would seem like you have chosen one of my snakes as your new spouse. According to the school charter you are now welcome in the Slytherin Common room and are now considered an honorary snake._

 _Onto another point, I will be joining you after the Feast in the Infirmary. I must check and see if the potions you were prescribed are strong enough and if they are still working. If not I will be speaking to your Healers, Pomfrey and Maverick, and getting a new list of potions to make for you after a checkup with them._

 _If you have any concerns before then owl either myself or your healers._

 _SS_

Hadrian chuckled at the non formal letter his professor sent him. Thankfully he only had a few days until he left for the train station. "Nyx, vest!" he called out as he went to put on a coat and a warm beanie. He had gotten the warm fuzzy thing when he lost his hair when he was younger and needed the hat to keep his head warm. He slipped on his boots and quickly put the vest on Nyx.

Hadrian stepped out of his flat and casually walked down the side walk with the soft pitter patter by his side. He heard many people coo at his dog and held in a smile as they made it to the phone booth they needed. He quickly dialed the number before they were whisked away down under London. He stepped out of the booth registered his wand with the greeter before making his way to Nightwing's office.

He quickly got a copy of everything he needed and hurried on out of the Ministry. He tried not to stay there too long. For obvious reasons. About halfway home he began to slow slightly feeling exhausted while his bones ached and his head throbbed. He had already made an appointment with his Healers since this had been happening too much lately. Since he had made the early appointment he had pinned a note to Pomfrey and Snape so they could meet him there with Healer Maverick. Thankfully his appointment was the next day.

Slowly, but surely, he made it to his apartment huffing and gasping for air. He shut the door behind him and slowly sank to the ground while Nyx laid on his legs. "N-Nyx, water," he coughed out as he took long deep breaths to get his breathing back under control. The breathing was working slightly, but his body was still heated.

He opened his eyes, not even aware when he had closed them, when he felt a cool bottle against his hand. "Good boy," he rasped before taking small controlled sips of water. He let out a soft sound as he felt the cold water slide down his parched throat. After a few more deep breaths he was finally able to keep his eyes open without the room spinning.

He ran his fingers though Nyx's hair as he heard the soft crooning of Xerxes then the clicking of claws before he saw his beautiful predator out of the corner of his eyes. He gave the concerned bird a smile before slowly getting up, "I'm okay," he told them both, "I'll just take some medicine before going to bed." He took Nyx's vest off and put it in its usual place before getting food for all of them. He kept it light with some soup and bread to dip in it before taking a pain potion.

Yawning he sat on the couch and turned the tv on before dragging a light blanket over him halfway. He smiled as Nyx climbed onto the couch with him and curled up covering his legs from the knees down as Xerxes slept on his usual perch. He didn't notice when the droning sounds of the tv fall silent as his eyes fell closed and his body relaxed into the couch.

* * *

Hadrian woke up the next day aching and sore as he slowly began his daily routine. His stomach churning before taking his stomach soother. All in all the day was going to be a bad one in his opinion. Hadrian started getting ready for his appointment when he saw the time.

He dressed in light clothing that were also very comfortable too. He got Nyx ready as well and grabbed some paperwork to give to Madame Pomfrey since she was going to be there. He had gotten hers and Professor Snape's letter that morning too. "We'll be flooing Nyx. I can't take the walk today like I did yesterday," Hadrian said as he pressed a small rune on Nyx's collar. He had added a few runes to his collar and vest when he had free time. They were simple things like a water repellent, soot repellent, a basic cleaning rune to keep everything clean and smelling fresh, and a few other ones too. His favorite thought as the rune that acted like a portkey. It would take Nyx, and him since he was usually holding onto his leash, away just in case they were in danger.

He sent a small jolt of magic into the soot repellent rune before grabbing some of the green powder on his mantle. The called out, "St. Mungo's Private Room 713! Maverick!" and with a swoosh him and Nyx were taken down a spiral and thrown into a room. When the spinning stopped Hadrian was on his knees dry heaving with someone beside him rubbing small circles on his back.

When he finally stopped heaving he turned and gave his Healer a grateful smile. "Thank you," he said softly before he was assisted into a seat. Nyx followed behind and patiently sat down beside him on the floor getting a ear rub and a small praise.

"Anytime Harry," the male Healer said as he gave the teen a smile, "Now let's go ahead and get the basics out of the way before Healer Pomfrey and Potions Master Snape come along, shall we?" Hadrian nodded and watched as his Healer walked over to the cabinet to grab a few things.

He held his wrist out as he was used to and waited as Maverick placed a monitoring bracelet on it. On a blank wall to his right a few runes lit up before 'screens' were projected on it. They showed his heart rate, blood pressure, and a few other things he couldn't remember. "You're heart rate looks good. Slightly elevated from the floo travel. You're blood pressure is a little low, but we'll address that momentarily along with your low blood sugar. Respiration looks a little troubling so we will look at that in a moment," he heard Maverick say as he wrote it down on a parchment, "You also have a bit of a fever about 101.3 ºF (38.5 ºC)."

As Hadrian watched Maverick walk around gathering things a knock sounded from the door. He looked over and noticed a small round thing by the door light up before in a soothing female voice called out, "Healer Poppy Pomfrey and Potions Master Severus Snape request entrance." He looked a little bewildered as the sound came from the small round thing.

"Permission granted!' Maverick called out as he set the items he was carrying down on a portable table. The door slid open and Hadrian watched as Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape walked into the room. Pomfrey wore her usual clothes that she wore in the infirmary however Snape had something Hadrian had not seen, but assumed they were his professional robes as he had seen what looked like a guild symbol on the right side of his chest with his house symbol under it.

"Professor, Madame Pomfrey," Hadrian greeted with a small smile. He got a nod from Snape and a smile from Pomfrey.

"You look tired dear," Pomfrey said as she approached him and took his face in cool hands.

"I am tired," Hadrian admitted, "I've been sleeping through the nights, but I just wake up tired and achy. I almost couldn't walk this morning."

He saw the concern filter through her eyes before she turned to Maverick, "Let me just speak with him for a moment dear. We'll be right back with you," she said softly turning back to him to give him a small smile before turning away to speak with his other Healer.

He sat silent just for a moment before Snape approached him, "Hadrian," he said formally as the stern man never really liked using his nickname, "How have the potions be working?"

Hadrian bit his lip softly before admitting, "Not as well as they used too. I've been having more seizures and a few nose bleeds as well as getting sick to my stomach. The stomach soothers are working just fine when I need them, but the pain reducers are not working as well. I took one before coming here and I still ache."

Severus nodded and pulled out his own notebook and funnily enough a muggle pen. He watched as he wrote them down, "I will speak to Maverick and Pomfrey about getting you a higher dosage or a higher grade pain reliever. For now when you take a bath use water slightly hotter than you prefer and herbs such as eucalyptus, bergamot, or lavender. Sea or Epsom salts work as well. They'll help with soreness and aches."

Hadrian nodded grateful for the advice, "I will thank you," he said softly as he sent him a small grateful smile. He got a nod back before the man stood back from him as Pomfrey and Maverick approached.

"Hadrian," Pomfrey said as she sat down by him, "Is there anything else bothering you before we begin testing?"

He sighed softly as he ran his hand through Nyx's fur as the pup placed his head on Hadrian's knee. "Well, yesterday I walked to the phone booth to the Ministry. It's about a ten minute walk there. After doing my business there, in which I had rested in an office for about two hours before walking back, I went back to my apartment straight away. Halfway there I began to get dizzy and out of breath. My vision blurred and the world span, but I made it to my apartment before I collapsed. Nyx had to get me water before everything settled down and preformed DPT (Deep Pressure Therapy) on me. It was scary nothing like that had ever happened before."

He watched as Maverick and Pomfrey shared a look before Maverick turned to him. "From everything you have told us Hadrian, we believe your cancer may have come back. Though this time we believe it is attacking your lungs, muscle, or nervous system," he said softly as he saw the sadness and resigned emotions crossing his patients face.

"So, what does this mean now?" he asked softly as he tried and failed to keep his eyes from filling with tears. He blinked rapidly trying to get them to go away.

"Now, we do tests. Hopefully we caught this early enough to fight it back without the aggressive chemo or the radiation. You'll miss quite a bit of school, but you're smart. You'll catch up in no time and I can have your NEWTs postponed until your better," Pomfrey said as she tried to reassure him and not give him more things to stress over.

"One more thing though," Maverick said as he scooted just a small bit closer to look him in the eye, "Have you gotten your spouse notification yet from the LRA?"

Hadrian nodded as he took a deep breath, "I got to choose him," he said softly, "The day before I got Nyx. He knows of my previous cancerous state and knows that it could happen again. He told me that he would stand by me." Hadrian's heart fluttered a little as he thought of Blaise. He would really need him during the next few months if not a year.

"That's good," Maverick replied as he gave the teen a smile, " Do you want him here for the testing?"

Hadrian looked up at Snape for a moment before nodding, "Please."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Nuggies! How you guys doin? So, with everything I've said in the first chapter there's nothing really to say here but R'n'R and I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None so far.

Pairing: Hadrian/Blaise

Bashing: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, maybe others.

Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

Anything else I'll add later.

Oh, and I use Google Translate for all my translations. If you see any wrong translations please feel free to KINDLY leave a review with the correct translation. All translations will follow after with ().

* * *

The days passed by in a blur of uncertainty and anxiety as Hadrian got ready for the upcoming school year. After the last few days were filled with plans and so much medical talk that made Hadrian's head swim, but he was glad that Blaise was there by his side. The Italian stood by him the past few days holding his hand tightly and holding him when he needed held. All in all Blaise was being a very good rock for him.

It was during those last few days of summer that Blaise proposed to him. Even though they were betrothed through the LRA already he couldn't help but be ecstatic that Blaise actually asked him. It was a very sweet proposal that brought him to tears. Blaise took him Rome for the day so he could get his mind off of everything that happened and he couldn't help but forget everything but their time there. Blaise took him to see the Colosseum and he managed to them a private tour to go through it at their own pace which took most of the morning.

That afternoon the Italian took him to a cafe for a light lunch before they went onto looking at the other sites. Hadrian was also excited to say that he didn't have any kind of attacks by the time dinner rolled around where Blaise took him to La Pergola with a private room. It was there that Blaise went down on one knee after the entree and presented him with the question everyone wanted to hear.

"Hadrian, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

It was finally the day though that Hadrian got to go to Hogwarts. While he was a bit nervous about going he was extremely excited about going especially since he could see Blaise when he wanted. He was also surprised when Albus Dumbledore didn't show up to his apartment, but he assumed that Dumbledore thought that he was still at the Dursley's house.

Hadrian shrunk his backed trunk and placed it in a back pack he had purchased so he could bring Nyx's things along the train ride without having to go into his trunk every time the pup needed something. "Nyx vest!" he called out as he put his beanie on his head once again before grabbing a light sweater to put on. The weather had turned for the colder and he was beginning to think that the winter this year was going to be pretty bad.

"Ruff!" he heard a bark behind him and saw Nyx sitting there wagging his tail with his vest on the ground beside him. He praised Nyx and put it on him before sending Xerxes on his way to the castle. "Let's floo boy," he said as he walked over to the fireplace after pressing the rune on Nyx's collar. He closed his eyes and held his breath as the world spin around him before the fireplace shot him out on the other side.

"Harry!" he heard a voice call out making him open his eyes to see who it was trying as hard as he could to hold in a groan once he saw the bushy hair of his once best friend.

"Hermione," he said once the girl reached him. His grip tightened on Nyx's leash who had felt the tension in his owner and began to tense himself.

Hermione looked down at the white fluffy boy before looking up at Hadrian with fire in her eyes. "Harry James Potter! You know dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts! Send him away now!" she said shrilly making others look over at them. Hadrian held in what he wanted to say as he began to hear the whispers the other occupants of the station were murmuring.

"For one Hermione, my name isn't Harry James Potter. Second, Nyx is allowed at Hogwarts and lastly, who the fuck are you to think you can just boss me around like I'm a child," he growled out harshly before moving away from the stunned open mouthed girl. He let out a sharp breath of air before getting onto the red train. He grumbled under his breath about Hermione as he looked around for Blaise.

He searched the front and the middle of the train before venturing to the back where he should have looked first. It was prime Slytherin territory. Hadrian stopped for a moment to catch his breath against one of the empty cabins before continuing on his way. He popped his head into the open cabins before looking into the closed ones, but to his dismay Blaise wasn't in any of them. He looked down the corridor at the last few cabins and decided to look in them anyway and to his relief Blaise was in the next to last one.

His Italian wasn't alone however. Sitting in the cabin with him was Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson. The blonds hair actually gel free, but styled in a tousled sort of way that fell into deep mercury eyes while Theodore was his opposite with his tanned skin, dark brown, and honey eyes. Pansy looked as she did every year with her dark haired bobbed to her shoulders and face primed with subtle makeup and plain brown eyes.

"Hadrian," he heard Blaise call to him with his deep shiver inducing voice. He walked over a little hesitantly before sitting beside Blaise close to the window. Nyx tucked himself under the train bench with his head on Hadrian's foot.

"And what is Potter doing here?" Draco drawled out as he crossed his left leg over his right at the ankle.

"He is my betrothed," Blaise said as he raised an eyebrow at the blond, "If you had listened to me at the beginning of the summer you would have known." Hadrian watched amused as Draco flushed a small bit before turning away.

"The real question should be is why does Potter have a dog? As far as the rules go they are not allowed at Hogwarts," Theodore said as looked down at Nyx.

Hadrian sighed softly before looking at Blaise, who nodded. "He's a service dog. I need him so I don't hurt myself when I get dizzy and faint or have a seizure," he admitted to them softly, "The whole school is going to know about him and me after the feast anyway. I have cancer," he rambled out as his own cheeks flushed and he tucked himself into Blaise's side.

"Cancer?" was the only spoken word after a long silence and to his surprise it was Malfoy who uttered the word. When Hadrian looked up he saw that his arch-enemy was staring at him with wide eyes.

Hadrian nodded slowly, "Cancer. Speaking of the school, Blaise, I was given permission to use the floo in our private rooms to get to and from classes, but the smoke makes my lungs worse. Will you go with me to the infirmary after the feast? Just to make sure I can get there?"

Blaise nodded with concern filling his eyes as he nodded and placed his hand on Hadrian's thigh to comfort him. The ride was a long one but he got to know his cabin mates a little better than he ever had. Hadrian ran his hand through Nyx's fur when he got anxious as the train slowed to a stop with a loud screeching sound. "Ready?" Blaise asked softly holding out his hand for him to take as the other hand held onto Nyx's leash.

"Yeah," he said a little shakily as he let Blaise lead the way to the carriages where they were joined by Draco, Pansy, and Theodore again. They made small talk during the ride like what classes they were taking and what careers they were thinking of pursuing before the carriages came to a stop in front of the castle doors.

The whispers started when Hadrian got out of the carriage with Blaise and Nyx along with the other Slytherins. Hadrian had already told them that Snape had made him an honorary Slytherin before he asked if he could join them for the feast. He didn't feel as though he would be welcome at the Gryffindor table with the falling out he, Ron, and Hermione had at the end of last year.

He tried to ignore the stares and whispers as he finally made it to the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table though he was panting as he sat down. His legs throbbed from him walking and his hands shook though he tried to keep the shaking unnoticeable by placing them in his lap. He felt Blaise's hand on his back making small circles to comfort him as Nyx curled up behind him on the floor.

"I feel so drained," he said softly to Blaise, "I might skip dessert and head to the infirmary then and just take my time getting there."

"I said I would go with you so after dinner we'll go," Blaise said as he leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"But dessert?" he said softly knowing that the other really loved the sweets. Blaise's favorite sweet treat being beignets (Ben-yay), a fried dough covered in powdered sugar, with a chocolate dip.

"I can call a house elf if I want a sweet," Blaise said with a little force before leaning in to speak in Hadrian's ear, "After all you matter more to me than some dessert." Hadrian's breath hitched slightly as he heard those softly spoken words in his ear making his cheeks flush and making Blaise chuckle softly. The dark Italian really liked to make him have these reactions.

They spoke quietly among themselves until the Great Hall doors opened and in walked McGonagall and the first years of the year. Hadrian watched them and wondered if he was that tiny when he was a first year then looked beside him and thought that he couldn't believe that Blaise was that tiny since the male beside him was huge. He watched each first year get sorted clapping politely for each and every one of them as they went to sit down before another was called up.

One by one they were called and sorted and Hadrian was starting to get a little dizzy with all of the noise and the vibrations as other students got up to jump and cheer each time a first year was sorted into their house. He reached over and placed his hand on Blaise's forearm to get his attention, but he was so shaky and unfocused at what he was doing. He took deep long breaths and slowly his world came back into focus thankfully. When his eyes focused again he saw Blaise looking at him in concern and that there was food already on the tables ready for others to eat.

Before he could open his mouth Dumbledore stood up to do a speech before everyone ate. "Welcome one and all to the beginning of the year! I would like to welcome our newest students to these halls and welcome back our other years! Before we begin our feast there are a few things I would like to say," Hadrian tuned him out as the old man said the same things every year but when he heard his 'name' being said he tuned back in.

"This year we do have a very sick student among us, Mr. Harry Potter. I would like to ask each and every one of you to take caution when around him and if it looks like he needs help then to get Madame Pomfrey or Professor Snape. Harry Potter does have a service dog so please do not bother the dog when he is working," Dumbledore said before sitting down letting the volume of the students rise to high levels.

Hadrian sighed as he saw all of the stares and heard the whispers. He hated it all. He like really hated it all. He glared at the ones staring at him until they looked away before he felt a large warm hand move from his back to his leg. Hadrian turned to Blaise who had concern filling warm amber eyes and sighed before biting his lip and tucking himself into his side.

Dinner was a long affair for Hadrian. He suffered the stares and whispers for as long as he could while he picked at his blandish food since his stomach was being a little touchy. "Are you wanting to leave now?" he heard Blaise ask softly in his ear just barely above a whisper. He nodded while pushing his plate away as Blaise got up from the table to help him stand up.

"Nyx come," he said softly as he snapped his fingers by his side to his his pup's attention. He grabbed Nyx's leash once he was in reach before holding onto Blaise to make his way out of the room. He didn't care if he looked weak to the others. He wasn't feeling the best and he wasn't putting on a show for them. It was a long trip to the Infirmary, but Hadrian was glad they were close enough when his legs gave out and his vision went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Nuggies! How you guys doin? So, with everything I've said in the first chapter there's nothing really to say here but R'n'R and I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None so far.

Pairing: Hadrian/Blaise

Bashing: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, maybe others.

Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

Anything else I'll add later.

Oh, and I use Google Translate for all my translations. If you see any wrong translations please feel free to KINDLY leave a review with the correct translation. All translations will follow after with ().

* * *

When Hadrian came to the sun was shinning in through the windows of the Infirmary. He moved to slowly sit up against the wall as the blanket he was covered in fell down to his lap and looking down he saw Nyx sleeping at the foot of his bed. He rubbed one eye as the other blearily looked around to study the room he was in since it wasn't like the rest of the Infirmary at all. The walls were painted a light blue color and the tiled floor had an extremely fluffy light grey rug on it. His bed was a little bit bigger than the ones in the rest of the Infirmary and covered in a darker blue sheets and comforter. He saw by one of the larger windows was a couch and a comfy looking chair along with a coffee table.

As he studied the room he didn't notice that the door opened letting Madam Pomfrey into the room. It wasn't until she got closer to the bed that he noticed her. "Good morning Madam Pomfrey," he said softly stifling a yawn as he stretched until his back popped.

"Good morning dear," she said as she pulled a few potions out of the pocket of her robes, "I need you to take these. One's your usual pain reliever, the purple one is to help your lungs heal, and the last one is to alleviate your seizures."

Hadrian nodded and grabbed the pain reliever one first to down, "So what happened last night? I remember leaving the Great Hall and heading up here before passing out," he asked as he took a few sips from the tea Madam Pomfrey got him.

Pomfrey took out her wand and cast a monitoring charm over Hadrian making his vitals pop up between them. Hadrian watched the heart monitor on the spell go up and down before he glanced over the numbers. He wasn't quite sure what they meant, but if there were any concerns Pomfrey would tell him.

"Well, according to your soon-to-be spouse after you passed out your nose began to bleed and your lips stared turning blue since you weren't breathing. He rushed you here where we put you in a privacy room and began to administer potions to get you breathing again. Mr. Zabini didn't leave you all this time until I forced him to leave to clean up and gather a few things for you both and Nyx," she said as she wrote down his vitals on a chart, "You've been out for three days. If you hadn't woke up I would have had to put you in a healing coma."

Hadrian looked at her shocked before nodding. He bit his lip softly as he looked down at his now wide awake pup. "Since you are having more dizzy spells and shortened breaths I recommend on sending Nyx back to the trainers so he can be trained to spot those issues. I believe he was trained to detect your seizures and only those, yes?" she asked as she looked up at him for confirmation which she got in the form of a head nod.

"So what happens now? Am I to stay here from now on?" he asked as Nyx moved on the bed so Hadrian could pet his head.

"I would like you to stay here for a while longer just to monitor you while you adjust to your new medicine. I had Severus do a blood test to see if your medicine was up to par, but as we thought they need to be a slightly stronger dose as your body is becoming immune to what you were taking," she said as she put the chart on the side table, "We've changed your seizure medication and added on the potion to help your lungs. To be honest Mr. Potter your cancer is progressing much faster and hitting harder since your last Healer appointment. If there's any chance for you we need to act fast and hit back just as hard if not harder."

Hadrian sat back in the bed as what Madam Pomfrey hit him like a sledgehammer to bricks. He swallowed past a lump his throat before asking, "Madam Pomfrey. W-What are my chances right now? Without any medications?"

"Less than ten percent."

"And with the meds?"

"There's a fifty/fifty chance."

Hadrian sat there looking down at the dark eyes of his pup as his pale hand, its tone almost matching his fur, ran through the soft fluff. He remembered the pain, the sickness, the depressive thoughts from before when he was first diagnosed with cancer. He remembered his hair falling out one morning, a dark contrast against pristine white pillows, and feeling as if a piece of himself was gone with it. He could remember all the precautions the nurses and doctors had to take just to enter his room at St. Mungos. He remembered his skin feeling too tight against his skin and freezing as his pale skin bruised with the slightest touch.

His hand left Nyx's fur as it lifted to touch the scar on his chest as he thought about the portacath that was just under his skin during his chemo days that had since been removed when he was deemed to be in remission. He then thought about Nyx and Xerxes and how he had become dependent on their companionship. His last thought was of Blaise. His handsome understanding Blaise, his rock in this world. He didn't want to leave them all alone.

"Madam Pomfrey," Hadrian said softly a few moments later. He looked up and saw the stern, yet kind, Healer was looking at his vitals once again as if to give Hadrian time to ponder on is situation.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" She asked as she gave her favorite patient her undivided attention.

"I want to live."

* * *

The next few days were a blur to Hadrian as he was separated from his beloved pup as he sent Nyx back to the trainers for more training. During those few days he was seen to by his Healers and Severus as they came up with a game plan to tackle the cancer. Hadrian would be going under within the next few days to get a portacath put back in his chest. From what he remembered it was a small catheter that rested right under his skin on his chest that was connected to a large vein so his Healers could give him the medicine he needed without having to poke him over and over again in his arms.

Blaise had been with him through it all. Sitting silently or giving him tuition in the lessons he had missed in the classes they shared. He held his cold hand in his large warmer one as the Healer gave him not so good news on what type of Chemotherapy he was going to have to go through. Doxorubicin, or Adriamycin, if Hadrian remembered correctly was one of the, if not the, strongest chemotherapy a person could be under, but unfortunately, as his Healer told him, was a chemo he couldn't be under it for very long or it'll cause other serious harm. They hoped that with the strong chemo that they could knock off the worse of it within the first couple of weeks before bringing him down to a lower strength of chemo.

Hadrian couldn't count on both hands the amount of times that he had broken down and cried within the last few days. What hurt him the most was that Madam Pomfrey had told him he couldn't use any magic or it'll help the cancer spread further. He had gone silent after that only speaking to Blaise when no one else was around. Using no magic was torment to him.

The highlight of the last few days was when Blaise had gifted him a soft teddy and a few other comfort items such as a very warm blanket and some chocolates. The bear he was given had dark colored fur and amber colored eyes with blue starbursts towards its pupil. He chuckled as he took in its outfit. "Very Slytherin," Hadrian said as he gestured at the Slytherin Hogwarts robes it wore.

"It's so you have a piece of me near you when I can't be. I already asked your Healers if it was alright to give it to you and spray a bit of my cologne on it," Blaise said as he gave Hadrian a soft sweet smile, "Press its' paw."

Hadrian bit his lip as he nodded and looked down at the bear. He softly pressed the paw which he now saw that there was a small pink heart on it. He was shocked when he heard soft sooth Italian leaving the bear, "Ti voglio bene, mio Adriano." He looked up at Blaise with questioning eyes.

"It means 'I love you, My Hadrian,'" he said softly before explaining the name, "Adriano is the Italian form of Hadrian."

The dark haired teen nodded before leaning over and grabbing Blaise in a hug. He tucked his head under Blaise's chin as he murmured back softly, "I love you too."

* * *

A few days later Hadrian got his catheter in. When Hadrian woke up from getting his catheter in it was to an aching chest and shouting in the Infirmary. He groggily sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed and gazed around blearily. His room was void of life besides himself and his bear was sitting on his side table.

"Albus Dumbledore I swear if you do not leave my Infirmary right this moment I will kick you out myself and bar you from entrance!" he heard Madam Pomfrey shout before the sounds of the doors slamming shut could be heard from the Infirmary. Hadrian sighed softly as he grabbed the bear and held it close. He assumed Blaise was in classes right now and wasn't able to be here with him. He slowly moved from the bed to stand up since he wanted to move and sit by the windows to look outside.

He hated the silence and wished he asked Blaise to get him a Wizard Wireless Radio or something so he could listen to something other than his own depressing thoughts. He took a deep breath as he felt the warmth of the sun on his face once he was sitting down in one of the soft chairs in front of the window. "Dobby?" he called out softly as he sat back in the chair.

A soft popping noise announced his favorite house elf along with his exuberant greeting, "Master Harry Potter Sir! Yous be needing Dobby, sir?" Dobby turned his wide green eyes to his favorite wizard and saw how defeated and tired the other was, "Master Harry Potter sir! Yous not be looking so well!" His large ears wiggled in concern as he waited on what his wizard wanted.

"I'm okay right now Dobby," the dark haired teen said softly with a small smile on his face, "I'm just a little sick right now, but I'll be better soon. Can you get me something to eat? And some honey tea? You can ask Madam Pomfrey what I'm able to eat right now. She's being strict on my diet."

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir! Dobby will go ask nice lady then get sirs something to eat!"

Harry chuckled as he saw Dobby pop away. He sighed softly as he clutched the bear tighter as apprehensiveness filled him.

Tomorrow would be the day he started chemo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Nuggies! How you guys doin? So, with everything I've said in the first chapter there's nothing really to say here but R'n'R and I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None so far.

Pairing: Hadrian/Blaise

Bashing: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, maybe others.

Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

Anything else I'll add later.

Oh, and I use Google Translate for all my translations. If you see any wrong translations please feel free to KINDLY leave a review with the correct translation. All translations will follow after with ().

* * *

The disgusting sounds of liquid and solids hitting plastic filled the silence of the hospital room as Hadrian curled up in his bed with a bucket between his legs. After a few dry heaves Hadrian slowly leaned back into the warm broad chest that was his fiancé. It was a week into his chemo treatment and since the first day he had vomited up to six times a day, but sometimes it was more. Those days weakened him the most. Thankfully, he was being supplied with nutrients thanks to potions and other soft bland foods that filled him up almost to an uncomfortable level.

"I hate this," Hadrian said as he looked up at Blaise with tired green eyes. Blaise leaned over to the side table and grabbed a warm wet rag to wipe around Hadrian's mouth before handing the smaller male a mint for his mouth. With a small wave of his wand he cleaned the bucket of the sick before putting it back where it was before Hadrian needed it.

"I know," Blaise replied back after putting the rag away. He wrapped his arms around Hadrian to warm him up a bit after the shock of getting sick cooled his body to an uncomfortable level, "Before long you'll be better and we'll be out of here starting our lives together. We'll live in the country with a large yard surrounded by forestry with two and a half kids and animals to match."

Hadrian smiled at him and closed his eyes as he got the imagery from what Blaise described. He could see it as if he were already there. "I would love that," he said softly as he nuzzled into the larger body, "I can imagine two little twin boys and a little girl. The twins with dark caramel colored skin. One of the boys with your eyes and the other with mine, but both boys have my hair. Our little girl with lighter colored skin than her brothers and has your curls and eyes, but hers are a bit more blue than amber."

Blaise looked down at his spouse to be and gave him an indescribable look as the other teen in his lap described their potential future kids. He took a deep breath and held Hadrian closer. "I like the sound of them," he whispered softly into dark hair.

The silence that fell between them was comfortable as they both imagined their future kids. Hadrian suckled softly on the mint and relaxed a bit when he felt his stomach starting to settle down. He really did hate being sick. He shuffled a bit to get comfortable as he grasped one of Blaises' hands to get his own hands busy as he felt Blaises' other hand run through his hair causing him to smile and to almost fall asleep. He was just glad he had as much hair as he did even though he knew it was only a matter of time before he loses it all to chemo.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Madam Pomfrey walked into the room with Professor Snape trailing behind her. "Good afternoon boys," she said as she spotted the cuddling couple.

"Good afternoon, Madam, Professor," Blaise greeted as he looked over at them.

"How are you at the moment Hadrian?" Pomfrey asked as she waved her wand over the smaller boy. She was careful not to use too much around Hadrian since they had yet to determine if using magic around him sped up the process.

"Sick to my stomach, lethargic, but unable to fall asleep," he listed off as he watched what she was doing. He was quite fascinated with healing magic and the like. He had honestly thought about being a Healer before his cancer came back, now he was just thinking and hoping about not dying. "Can I go outside for a bit? I would really like to feel the sun and its warmth on my skin," he asked as he tilted his head back to let Madam Pomfrey have more room to inject an anti-nausea potion into his catheter. So far there hasn't been any repercussions of using potions.

The Healer hummed softly and waved her wand once more around him as parchment flowed out of her wand recording what she wanted. "Well," she said after a few moments of silence, "Your readings are looking well enough for you to, but there are precautions I need you to take. One, the Bubblehead Charm, it is to be on you the entire time you are outside. Most people don't know that the charm actually filters the air around your head and purifies it before it could enter your system. Secondly, you will need to be shaded for the majority of your time outside. The sun's rays could cause too much harm on your skin due to the chemo. Also I would like it if you would wait until Nyx came back since he can sense when you faint or have a seizure before you can. And lastly, if you start feeling worse then you need to come back immediately."

Hadrian sighed softly and nodded as he adjusted himself to get for comfortable. He felt Blaise run his hands up his sides which caused him to shiver slightly from the warm touch. He was always so cold.

"How much longer do you think he needs to stay on the chemo?" Blaise asked once the Italian heard that his readings were looking good.

Severus butted into the conversation to answer the question, "We won't know fully until after this round is up which will last another few weeks. After the sixth week he can be tested again to see if he has gone into remission or if he needs more treatment."

Blaise nodded as Hadrian sighed and closed his eyes. He was only a week into the treatment and he was already sick and tired of being in chemo. It was worse than when he was younger and he assumed it was because of the strength of chemo he was on. After a few more questions they had Hadrian and Blaise were finally alone once again.

"I really am starting to hate this place," Hadrian murmured as he turned to lay sideways on Blaises' chest. He curled up slightly so his head was resting on his where he could hear Blaise's heartbeat the best and his cold hand was clasped under the stronger warmer arm.

"I know you are," Blaise said softly as he placed his hand on Hadrians' side after pulling up the blanket to keep his smaller soon to be spouse warm, "Try and get some sleep before your next bout of sickness." Hadrian couldn't help but let out a small sigh before nodding his head and closing his eyes.

Blaise licked his dry lips as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and sent a plea to Mother Magic to help Hadrian fight this. He was slowly, but surely falling in love with the little wizard. He wouldn't know how to handle it if Hadrian died. With that thought he carefully reached over, making sure not to disturb a finally sleeping Hadrian, and grabbed parchment and a quill with a little table to write on.

 _September 10, 1996_

 _Dearest Hadrian._


End file.
